


Only our voices

by eighty_eight_m8



Category: Green Day
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humour, M/M, NSFW, Phone Sex, Smut, dom!tre, sub!billie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighty_eight_m8/pseuds/eighty_eight_m8
Summary: Billie calls Tre in the middle of the night because he's horny





	Only our voices

It was dark when Tre woke up. He rolled over and glanced at his phone to check the time but saw that he had a missed call from Billie a few minutes ago. The call must've woken him up, Tre figured.

It was unusual for Billie to call at this time, so it must be important. Sitting up, Tre dials Billie's number and listens to the few rings before he hears Billie's voice. "Hello?" Billie's voice sounds strained.

"Hey, what's up?" Tre rubs his hand over his face and through his hair. When he hears soft pants from the other end, Tre feels worry wash over him. "Are you alright, Billie? Do you need me to come get you from somewhere? What's wrong?" By this point, Tre was wide awake.

His concerns were met with a low chuckle from Billie, "I'm fine -*Ah* - just horny." Tre felt himself relax at the words, not fully registering what Billie said until he heard the moans emitted from the phone. His cock started to harden at the sound.

Tre placed a hand on his crotch, starting to rub himself through his boxer briefs at the thought of Billie on his bed, one hand wrapped around his cock pumping slowly, the brunette's head thrown back in ecstasy with his eyes shut and his teeth biting into his bottom lip. Tre moaned at the vision of the singer, sliding his hand under the waistband of his boxer briefs.

"Ah - Tre, please, talk to me - mmf" Billie's beg came out in a hoarse whisper. "Tell me what you'll do to me, sir." His sweet pleas were followed by a low moan. 

Tre groaned at his name, grasping his now fully erect cock in his hand. He let out a sigh at the contact. "Fuck, Billie, you don't know what you do to me." He started to move his hand slowly along his shaft. "Ahh - I'll fuck your pretty mouth, get my cock nice and wet," Billie's moans interrupts him, "make you gag on my thick cock, Billie." Tre gasped at the thought.

Tre can hear Billie's breathing fasten at the words, making his cock twitch. "Yeah, Billie, moan for me when you play with your cock." Billie let out a low groan, accompanied by a series of gasps and whimpers. Tre tried to pace his strokes to Billie's breath, making him moan loudly. It was a wonder how his hotel neighbours didn't have any noise complaints.

"T-Tre -ah- Sir, please." Billie whimpered.

"Yeah, Billie, you close? You gonna come?" Tre's hand now a blur on his cock. "You make such pretty sounds when you're close, Billie. You love being played with, don'tcha? Fucking whore." Tre groaned from the overbearing friction on his cock. A sharp intake of air came from the other side of the line, followed by little whimpers. "You like being a whore for daddy?" 

The words slipped out before Tre could hold them back, resulting in the awkward silence and an unattractive snort from Billie. "Wha - ? What the fuck?" Billie was in a fit of giggles. "Yeah, okay, daddy." Billie scoffed. 

Tre flushed, "man, shut the fuck up," he pouted. "It slipped out." Tre felt himself blush. "You're the one who wanted me to talk dirty." He was flat out whining now.

"Aw hahaha, sorry daddy, did I hurt your feewings?" Billie couldn't stop laughing, cock now long forgotten as tears from laughing so hard gathered in his eyes.

"Fuck you, nice way to ruin the mood," Tre moped, hand falling to his side. He couldn't help but giggle, too, a smile dancing upon his lips. 

Billie scoffed, "Aw, shut the fuck up, dude. I'm older than you!" Billie's voice growing louder with amusement laced through out his tone.

It was Tre's turn to scoff now. "Dude, it's not even a full year that you're older than me." Tre pointed out, a grin now plastered on his face with Billie humming in acknowledgement. "Besides, you secretly loved it. You always had a thing for daddies, you fucking twink." Tre joked.

It wasn't hard for Tre to imagine Billie blushing at this. "Shut up" was the meagre rebuttal Billie gave.

Tre rolled onto his side then, lifting his phone from his ear to look at the time. "Dude, it's three o'clock and I no longer have a boner. I'm going to sleep."

Billie chuckled. "Okay, sorry for waking you up and killing your boner. Sleep well, I'll see you tomorrow at rehearsal." 

Tre said his goodbyes and hung up the phone. He now lay in bed with a sad cock lying on his belly. He tucked himself away before rolling over and closing his eyes. The event rolled over in his mind, making him giggle again before he felt sleep wash over him.


End file.
